


Bathroom Shenanigans

by jaddasroots



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:58:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaddasroots/pseuds/jaddasroots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho said as the leader, his members could come to him with questions about anything. Perhaps he should've been more specific about what anything meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathroom Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boonies/gifts).



> Written for boonies, because she found out I wrote and I was...coerced.

“Hyung?” Yunho opened his eyes slowly, his breaths deep as he stared into darkness. “What is it Changmin-ah?” Yoochun had made some excuse to go in Junsu and Jaejoong’s room, and hadn’t come back, so he had to be sleeping over there.

“Were you asleep?” “Kind of.” “Sorry. I didn’t mean,” “Hey, I said kind of. What’s up?” Changmin sighed into the quiet noise of the room, the sound of the sheets rustling letting Yunho know that Changmin had moved. Probably to face him.

“Hyung…do you think…girls are pretty?” That was an interesting question. Changmin talked about girls any other time of day, but he never sounded so nervous about it. “Yeah. Girls are pretty. Why?” “When do you think they’re pretty?” Changmin’s voice was soft and careful in the darkness, gnawing at Yunho’s curiosity. Giving in, Yunho turned on his left side, his eyes a bit more adjusted to the darkness. Looking across, he could see the outline of Changmin facing him, his hair longer than it’s been since they met. ‘It’s pretty.’ He thought to himself.

“Well…I think girls are pretty when they wear tight shirts. When they smile so hard and their eyes kinda crinkle. I like when they show their legs too.” That was as much as Yunho could come up with off the top of his head. “Why do you ask?”

Changmin was silent, and Yunho was kind of annoyed he couldn’t read his face due to the darkness of the room. “I was just curious. Something to talk about since we both can’t sleep.” Yunho was falling asleep just fine, but didn’t bother to call Changmin out on it. “Did I cure your curiosity?” Yunho teased. “Yeah. Good night hyung.” Changmin replied, the shadow of his body moving to face away from Yunho.

Yunho fell asleep, feeling as though he had missed something.

“Nice legs you got there Changmin-ah.” Yoochun snickered. Yunho had gotten up earlier since he was first on the shoot today. Changmin had finally arrived on set, legs exposed to the warm weather. “Are those shorts short enough? You should go back inside and change.” Jaejoong added, snickering right along with Jaejoong. “Yah. Guys, don’t you have a shoot to finish?” Yunho mumbled as he walked over to Changmin, who was looking quite uncomfortable. “Look at the big bad leader protecting our young maknae.” Yoochun grinned, as Yunho threw an arm around Changmin’s shoulder. “Changmin has very nice legs. You’re just jealous because yours don’t look nearly as good as his.” 

“Yah! Who’s jealous?” Yunho went to go reprimand Yoochun, but he had taken off already. “Don’t pay attention to them too much Changmin. They’re just jealous because we have we’re tall and our legs are so long, right? Your legs look great.” Flustered, the younger boy muttered a word of thanks and scurried off.

Changmin looked really pretty when he was embarrassed, Yunho realized.

“Now we’re back on air with Tohoshinki!” the DJ boomed into the microphone, all five members clapping and cheering. “To listeners just tuning in, we were talking about the members’ ideal types. You all are interested right? Just over the break one of the members suggested this question to me: When do they think girls look pretty?” Yunho’s eyes snapped to Changmin, whose attention was on the radio DJ. 

“I like girls who have a cute butt.” Jaejoong admitted with no shame. “What about you Yoochun-san?” “I think collarbones are really pretty.” “Yunho-san what about you? When do you think girls look pretty?” “Oh, I…uh…” Changmin’s eyes were boring right back into Yunho’s. “When they have big, pretty eyes to look into. And a nice jawline too. And when you’re not really sure what they want.”

Yunho had tuned out whatever the DJ said, thinking just how pretty Changmin was when he was shy and blushing.

“I’m going to go help Jaejoong pack.” Yoochun announced as he headed for the door. “You’re finished already?” Yunho was only halfway done with packing his suitcase, frowning with the hopes that it would finish the job on its own. “Why are you just helping Jaejoong? I’m sure Junsu needs help too hyung.” 

Yoochun visibly faltered, looking guilty almost. “You haven’t even finished packing yet! You can’t even say anything!” “Just go on and leave Yoochun.” Yunho chuckled as the flustered man exited the room. The two continued to pack their clothes in comfortable silence, tired from their busy day. “Do you need help hyung?” Looking up from his task, Changmin had just put the last shirt neatly in his suitcase, closing it up and zipping it shut. “I’m fine. Why don’t you watch TV or something?”

“I…wanted to talk.” Yunho’s breath hitched in his throat, whether out of curiosity or nerves, he wasn’t sure. “Isn’t it something you can talk about with the others?” A brief flicker of pain passed through the maknae’s eyes, prompting Yunho to quickly correct himself. “Not like, I don’t mind you talking to me!...I mean is it something the others wouldn’t take you seriously or that you only feel confident talking with me about?” Yunho watched as the slender man sighed and put the suitcase on the floor. “I guess you could say that.”

‘Maybe I’m not as good at this as I thought.’ “Well, I’m listening. Go on and shoot.” He grabbed the shirt closest to him and continued to fold. “Is there anything else about girls you think is pretty?” “Well…” “Something that makes them absolutely irresistible.” Pausing his task, his almond eyes stared back into Changmin’s doe like orbs, whose expression was quite serious.

“Well. I mean that depends. Everyone is different and has different tastes. I think when they wear ponytails and I can see their necks is really pretty. And when they…” He looks up, Changmin’s eyes catching his own. He looks like he’s hanging onto Yunho’s every word, attention locked onto his entire presence.

“I…well. Girls are pretty. A lot of things they do are pretty.” “What about guys?” Yunho tried to not look too caught off guard, returning to the task of packing his suitcase. “What do you mean Changmin? When are guys pretty?” “Heechul-hyung is pretty. Jaejoong-hyung is pretty too.” He did have a point, Yunho thought. “Well…I mean they’re usually pretty when they’re pretty like girls aren’t they? That’s what makes them pretty?” “I’ve heard some fans call you pretty. And you’re the manliest one of us aren’t you?” “Different people find different things pretty.” Having finished packing, he zipped his suitcase up and placed it on the floor. Sighing, he plopped on his bed face first, wincing how he kind of landed on his stomach too hard.  
“That’s why I don’t think you should be asking my opinion on what I think is pretty. You should have your own views or whatever on what you think is pretty. You know?”

Suddenly feeling tired from today’s activities, or from this very conversation he didn’t know, Yunho managed to fold his arms under his head as a pillow. Allowing his eyes only a bit of rest, he opened them to gaze at Changmin. His hair was pulled back into the short ponytail that he had done a lot lately. Yunho had to admit, he looked really handsome with his long hair but the ponytail kept the hair from seeing his neck and all of his face, especially those big round eyes that were a lot closer than they were just a few seconds ago.

“Hyung, can I…” Changmin had managed to kneel in the small space between both their beds, eyes wide and almost scared. Nervousness was almost palpable from his snarky friend, and just why wasn’t Yunho bothered by how close Changmin was to his face?

Really close.

Super close.

“We could be lovers in some teenage flick” close.

“Can I,” Changmin had whispered again, his eyes almost boring into Yunho’s lips before sliding back up to his. The request had been clear, the need for permission practically a blinking sign hanging over his head. “Changminnie.” He whispered, said man sighing at just having his name be called. “Please let me.” Changmin had asked again, his voice a bit more confident. 

Changmin looked prettiest when he was nervous Yunho decided.

Even prettier when his eyes fluttered closed to kiss him.

‘Just how good are those fan cameras?” Yunho wondered as they were herded through the airport. They were going to return home to Korea for a little while, but still on business. Nonetheless, Yunho was doing his absolute best to keep all thoughts away from the man who had done nothing but give him inappropriate erections at the most inopportune of times following last night’s kiss.

That quickly escalated into a makeout session.

Where he and Changmin stood now, he wasn’t sure. He knew a few girls of the fandom that would certainly be happy to find out this information, but would the company be as excited?

“Hey guys we’re gonna be laid over for awhile, so we’ll just chill here for awhile.” The manager spoke up, as everyone crowded into the entrance gate. Yoochun had settled between Junsu and Jaejoong with a laptop in his lap, finishing off some movie they had started last night. Yunho had made sure to distance himself enough to where he didn’t seem to look like he was sulking, but just enough that it gave the impression he wanted to be left alone.

Fortunately, he had managed to keep his dick under control, keeping his carry-on over his crotch just in case, because boy, wouldn’t it be fun to explain how he had pretty much imagined having Changmin’s pink lips wrapped around his--

‘Going home. Think of all the things you’ll be able to do when you go home.’ Even though they’d be on business, they did have a day or two to themselves. Jaejoong and Junsu wanted to visit friends and Yoochun planned to visit his mom. Yunho still wasn’t sure what he wanted to do, and he hadn’t heard if Changmin had planned to do anything on his day off. That would leave the dorm completely open to both of them, no one home, and they wouldn’t have to be quiet--

“Hyung you okay?” Yoochun called. Junsu and Jaejoong were still focused on their movie, but Changmin was looking at him with those big, concerned eyes of his bottom lip poked out in a pout, hair framing his gorgeous face, and he could feel any control over his thoughts gradually slipping from him.

“I just....do we have enough time to go use the bathroom?” “Yeah, go ahead.” He stood up in a rush, scanning the signs for the nearest restroom. He didn’t really realize he had left his bag in his hurry to leave. He could see a few fans giggle at him as he ran inside the restroom, only heightening his embarrassment.

‘Shit.’ Manager said he had plenty of time right? He hoped that meant plenty of time to get himself off. Just before he could lock himself in the very last stall in the large restroom, the door flung open, Changmin inviting himself inside. “Changmin, what’re you doing?!” He whispered, trying to get his heartbeat to come down a few notches. 

“You’re in here because of me right?” His eyes were smug as he pushed Yunho fully into the stall and locked the door. “Changmin, why’d you come here, what will the others think,” “They think I’ve just gone to make sure our silly leader hasn’t gotten lost.” He stated simply.

Changmin looked hungrily at the bulge filling out the front of Yunho’s jeans, eyes flicking back up to Yunho for a split second and he looked so damn eager. “Changmin we have to catch a flight,” “We’ve got 30 minutes. I asked.” “Changmin,” any coherent thought ceased when Changmin palmed him through his jeans. “I hear that the fans talk about your bulge all the time you know.” “What?” “I’ve wondered myself too.” Before his mind could catch up, Changmin was undoing his belt and zipper with haste shoving his pants and boxers down in a rush.

“Changmin wait,” “What? This is the only way either of us will feel better.” “What is this?” Yunho had to ask, ashamed at how controlled Changmin looked when his own face was flushed and breaths coming out in quick pants. “Do you really have to know what this, this whatever it is going on between us right now, for me to bring you some kind of relief?” Changmin was undoing his own pants all the while, the adrenaline pumping through his veins as he radiated excitement. “Changminnie I just don’t,” “I want this hyung.” “Say…my name.” Yunho relinquished with a sigh. 

“Yunho,” Changmin had only said his name and tingles spread through his body as Changmin leaned to kiss him. Yunho brought them closer making Changmin groan as they rubbed against one another. “I’ve waited a long time you know.” Changmin rasped as they finally allowed themselves to breathe. 

Yunho wasn’t really in the mood for talking anymore, with Changmin’s lips swollen and perfect, they either needed to be against his own or wrapped around his cock. But being the hopeless romantic he is, Yunho would not like Changmin to blow him in the bathroom stall like a cheap date or something. 

“I want you to, nngh, get me off. And the same for you.” Yunho watched as Changmin’s eyes show confusion, because they were clearly not on the same track here. “Don’t want you to suck me off in a bathroom stall baby,” the name falling off his lip without a second though as he reaches down to get his hand inside Changmin’s jeans and then underwear. “Let’s just…just get off, we have to catch a flight,” “Oh God,” Changmin bucks into Yunho’s hand as he finally wraps his hand around his cock, hot and hard to the touch. 

Yunho guides Changmin’s hand back around his own cock and hisses as Changmin rubs his thumb over the head. “You’re a hopeless romantic, you know that?” Changmin grunts as he tries to focus on giving pleasure as he receives it. “There’s so much that I want to do to you that we can’t do in a bathroom stall.” Yunho’s growls as he picks up the pace. Dark hair falls in Changmin’s face as he whimpers helplessly and leans forward to rest on Yunho’s shoulder. “Like what? Tell me what you want to do to me.” Changmin pleads, moving his hand to match Yunho’s speed.

Before Yunho can say anything, there’s the sound of someone entering the restroom. Yunho’s pace on Changmin’s cock faltered only a bit as he tried to quiet the moan building in his throat. “Yunho, I’m close,” Changmin whispered, eyes frenzied and wild. 

“I’m so close, so so close,” Changmin’s voice was tight as he worked into Yunho’s hand desperately. “Fuck.” Yunho watched as a soft, broken cry was forced from Changmin’s throat as his seed spurted between them. Just watching the look of bliss come across Changmin’s face had done it for Yunho, making him come in a hot rush. “I think they’re gone.” 

Yunho listened for a minute and he was right; whoever had come in had seemed to be long gone. “We should clean up.” He chuckled as he gazed at the white ribbons covering his hands. “We made a mess.” “I’ll clean.” Too fast for him again, Changmin grabbed his hand and began to lap up the semen, even though Yunho was pretty sure it was a mix of both of theirs. “Fuck. Stop that. I’ll be hard again.” Yunho murmured as his maknae lapped at the come covering his own hands. 

“That was hot.” Changmin grinned, finished with his task of cleaning. The ringing of Changmin’s phone startled both of them, the sound reverberating off the bathroom walls. “Hello? Yeah, Yunho-hyung went and got himself lost. I found him. We’re on our way back. Be right there.” Hanging up, Changmin pulled two rubber bands off his wrist and pulled his hair into two little pigtails. “Why,” “Do you want people to know what we just did in here?” “I’m glad you’re the smart one.” He blushed at the praise, averting his eyes. “Just wait a minute before you follow me out okay?” Yunho couldn’t even reply before Changmin was out of the stall and the bathroom before he could reply.

Heaving out another sigh, Yunho stuffed himself back in his pants, and followed after Changmin feeling he had waited long enough.

Changmn looked really pretty when he experienced ecstasy Yunho decided.


End file.
